pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bout in the Swamp
Bout in the Swamp is the first episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 11/26/2017. Story Wyatt is trudging through the swamp of the Grand Marsh, wearing large rubber suspenders. Cutiefly flutters around him, releasing a Sweet Scent. Wyatt: Nicely done, Cutiefly. If I hadn’t used up all our honey then I would’ve just used that. But your Sweet Scent is just as good! Cutiefly: (Happy) Cu Cu! Cu? Cutiefly sniffs the air, becoming enticed by an aroma. It flies off, Wyatt spotting this. He sniffs the air, shocked in realization. Wyatt: Huh? Hey, wait! You’re supposed to lure them in to us! Wyatt tries to chase after Cutiefly, but gets stuck in the muck as he tries to follow. Cutiefly flutters around a plant with green stalks on the end of the flower on top, the inners being red. Cutiefly looks puzzled at it, but floats down to inspect it. The flower moves and chomps down, a Carnivine keeping its mouth shut. Carnivine grins as if pleased with itself. Carnivine: (Muffled) Carnivine. Glowing energy occurs in Carnivine’s head, it inflating from it. An explosion occurs as Carnivine opens its mouth, Cutiefly flying out of its mouth angrily. Cutiefly: Cu! Cutie Cutie Cute! Carnivine looks upset, and opens its mouth to release Sweet Scent again. Cutiefly stops chattering angrily, being enticed by the aroma. Carnivine: Car! Canivine goes to Bite into Cutiefly, when Trumbeak flies in with glowing yellow energy surrounding it and its beak, striking Carnivine with Peck. Carnivine is knocked back, recovering from the damage. Wyatt trudges his way forward, Cutiefly fluttering over to him. Wyatt: Whew! That was a close one! Okay Trumbeak! Fire Rock Blast! Trumbeak’s beak glows a greyish brown, firing several rocks at Carnivine. Carnivine extends vines and strikes the Rock Blast away with Vine Whip, shooting its vines at Trumbeak. Wyatt: Super Sonic! Then Peck! Trumbeak lets out a powerful sound wave, confusing Carnivine with Super Sonic. Trumbeak then flies in and strikes Carnivine with Peck, defeating it. Wyatt: Alola! Go Safari Ball! Wyatt throws the Safari Ball, it hitting and sucking Carnivine in. The Safari Ball shakes violently then locks. Wyatt cheers as Trumbeak goes and picks it up. Wyatt: Alola! I caught a Carnivine! Pokémon species number 150! Wyatt makes it out of the Swamp, returning to the observation area. Rosa and Ditto are waiting for them, a trainer walking away from her. Wyatt: You weren’t trying to get another egg, were you? Rosa: What?! How dare you insinuate that! I am on the up and up! Wyatt: If you say so. Rosa: I was just collecting some info for you and you’re upcoming gym battle. The leader, Crasher Wake, is a specialist in Water types. Wyatt: Well, Alola! I just caught a new Grass type! Plus I’ve got Shiinotic. This will be a piece of malasada! Rosa: Mala, sada? End Scene Wyatt stands on the battle field of the Pastoria City gym, with Crasher Wake on the other side. The referee is in his position as Rosa and Ditto are watching in the audience. Referee: This will be a three on three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Also, only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions! Crasher Wake: Alright! Let’s get ready to rumble! Entering the ring, this Pokémon has stopped a Giga Impact with his flotation device! Weighing in at 76 pounds, it’s Floatzel! Crasher Wake throws his Pokéball, choosing his Floatzel Floatzel: Floatzel! Wyatt: Heh. I got this. Carnivine, Alola! Wyatt throws his Safari Ball, choosing Carnivine. Carnivine: Carnivine! Wyatt: Carnivine, use Vine Whip! Crasher Wake: Oh, come on! Is that all you’ve got?! Floatzel, use Bulk Up and catch it! Floatzel glows with a red aura as he flexes his muscles, as Carnivine fires Vine Whip. Floatzel grabs Vine Whip with his paws, as Carnivine tries to retract them. Floatzel holds them in place. Crasher Wake: Now reel it in and use Ice Fang! Wyatt: Heh. Let’s use Sweet Scent and Bite! Floatzel pulls on the vines, Carnivine flying through the air heading at Floatzel. Floatzel charges ice energy in his mouth, as Carnivine opens its mouth and releases Sweet Scent. Floatzel stops Ice Fang as he is enticed by the scent. Carnivine keeps floating forward as it Bites into Floatzel’s neck. Crasher Wake: Bah! Nicely played! Floatzel, inflate your sac and use Ice Fang! Floatzel shakes the Sweet Scent off, as his floatation sac inflates, pushing Carnivine off. Carnivine Levitates back, as Floatzel charges and bites into it with Ice Fang. Carnivine drops from the sky, defeated. Referee: Carnivine is unable to battle! The winner is Floatzel! Wyatt returns Carnivine, sighing. Wyatt: Not bad, Carnivine. Take a rest. Wyatt puts that Pokéball away, pulling out a new one. Wyatt: Lileep! Alola! Wyatt throws his Pokéball, choosing Lileep. Lileep: Lileep! Rosa: Lileep?! It may be part Grass, but it’s also a Rock type! Wyatt: Use Energy Ball! Lileep forms a dark green Energy Ball in front of its face, firing it. Floatzel dodges it easily. Crasher Wake: Bulk Up, then use Ice Fang! Floatzel uses Bulk Up, then charges in with Ice Fang. It boars into Lileep, freezing it over. Wyatt: (Shocked) Lileep! Crasher Wake: And finish it with Waterfall! A wall of water shoots up from where Floatzel is standing, then arcs down towards Lileep. Waterfall crashes into Lileep, defeating it. Referee: Lileep is unable to battle! The winner is Floatzel! Crasher Wake: Yeah! That’s the way to do it! Wyatt returns Lileep, groaning. Wyatt: That didn’t go as planned. One choice left. Shiinotic, Alola! Wyatt throws the Pokéball, choosing Shiinotic. Shiinotic: Shii! Rosa: Oh, I don’t like this. I’ve never seen him use Shiinotic in a regular trainer battle. Wyatt: Use Giga Drain! Crasher Wake: Dodge it with Waterfall! Shiinotic glows green and fires several streams of green energy at Floatzel. A wall of water shoots up from where Floatzel is standing, blocking the Giga Drain. The Waterfall arcs back down at Shiinotic, Floatzel leading the charge. Wyatt: Shiinotic! Block it with Moonblast! Shiinotic holds its arms up, forming a pink energy sphere between them. Shiinotic fires Moonblast, colliding with Waterfall and stopping it. Floatzel falls through the sky, his tails glowing white. Crasher Wake: Razor Wind to Ice Fang! Floatzel swings his tails, powerful wind currents striking Shiinotic. Shiinotic skids back as Floatzel crashes into the water. He resurfaces behind Shiinotic, biting into Shiinotic with Ice Fang. Wyatt: Heh. Let’s show off our signature move. Use Strength Sap! Shiinotic glows silver, with energy roots hitting Floatzel. The power of Ice Fang goes down, as Shiinotic’s silver aura shimmers as it recovers health. Crasher Wake: What?! Wyatt: Strength Sap lowers your Attack power, and heals Shiinotic based off your former Attack power. So if you keep using Bulk Up, we can continuously heal from your attacks. Now, Giga Drain! Floatzel comes off Shiinotic, him hit by Giga Drain. He loses health as Shiinotic heals, smiling eerily. Wyatt: You want to take us on? Bring it. We can keep healing against all your attacks! Shiinotic, use Spore! Crasher Wake: Wash it away with Waterfall! Shiinotic releases a Spore, as Floatzel uses Waterfall to block it. He shoots up and comes crashing down at Shiinotic. Wyatt: Strength Sap! Shiinotic’s silver energy roots extends up, hitting Waterfall and Floatzel. The size of the Waterfall attack decreases as it slams into Shiinotic, doing limited damage. Floatzel floats back as Shiinotic releases Spore. Floatzel is hit by Spore, as he falls over asleep. Crasher Wake: Floatzel! Wake up! Wyatt: Drain it dry with Giga Drain! Shiinotic uses Giga Drain continuously on Floatzel as it dreams peacefully. Floatzel then lets out an exasperated sigh, being defeated. Referee: Floatzel is unable to battle! The winner is Shiinotic! Wyatt: Alola! Excellent work Shiinotic! Shiinotic: Shii! Shii! Rosa: Yes! I never knew it was that strong! Crasher Wake: (Returns Floatzel) Well done. You beat my strongest Pokémon. But I plan on winning this next one in a single blow! In the left corner, a lightweight weighing in a 66 pounds! Give it up for Gastrodon! Crasher Wake throws a Pokéball, choosing an East Sea Gastrodon. Gastrodon: Gastro! Wyatt: A Gastrodon! Sweet! Shiinotic! Use Giga Drain! Crasher Wake: Sludge Wave! Shiinotic fires Giga Drain, as toxic sludge circles around Gastrodon. Sludge Wave blocks Giga Drain and shoots forward, washing over Shiinotic. Shiinotic is defeated when the Sludge Wave recedes. Referee: Shiinotic is unable to battle! The winner is Gastrodon and the victor is Crasher Wake! Crasher Wake: YEAH! Gastrodon: Don! Rosa: Whoa, whoa! What happened?! Shiinotic was at full health! Wyatt: (Returning Shiinotic) Shiinotic is a Grass Fairy combo. And they are both weak to Poison type moves. Crasher Wake: Young man, that was an exhilarating match! Feel free to come back anytime for a rematch. Wyatt: (Sighs) I’m going to train a bit more. But I should be back! End Scene Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto are back in Hearthome City, walking down the street. Rosa: I’m surprised you didn’t want to stick around Pastoria City. Wyatt: Eh, staying in one place bores me. I was going stir crazy when I was training with Maylene. Rosa: So that’s why we just left for Hearthome City? Because you were bored? Wyatt: Yep! There’s a gym here as well, so I’ll give it a shot! The two arrive at the gym, where there’s a sign on the door. “I am traveling for a long time. Don’t come looking for me.” Wyatt: Oh. That’s unfortunate. What now? Rosa: Oreburgh City isn’t too far from here. Maybe we can go back and get you a rematch. Wyatt: Oh yeah! Good idea! I’m surprised that you’re so invested in me taking on the gyms. Rosa: (Shudders) If I don’t focus my attention on something, I may go back to trying to get eggs again. I’m really trying to take this seriously. I don’t want to leave another baby Pokémon in a bad situation again. Wyatt: (Smiles) I see. In that case, I’ll name you my gym coordinator! It’s your job to find the gyms to challenge! Rosa: Wait, why don’t you do that yourself?! Wyatt: I could, but you said you wanted a task to focus on! And you seem to know what you’re doing anyway! Rosa: Only because you are too nonchalant about it all! Wyatt: Alright! To Oreburgh City! Main Events * Wyatt captures a Carnivine. * Wyatt battles Crasher Wake and loses. * Wyatt's Lileep is revealed to know Energy Ball. * Wyatt's Shiinotic is revealed to know Moonblast and Strength Sap. * Fantina has left her gym again. * Wyatt decides to head back to Oreburgh City. Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Crasher Wake * Referee Pokémon * Cutiefly (Wyatt's) * Trumbeak (Wyatt's) * Carnivine (Wyatt's, newly caught) * Lileep (Wyatt's) * Shiinotic (Wyatt's) * Floatzel (Crasher Wake's) * Gastrodon (Crasher Wake's) Trivia * Wyatt meeting his Carnivine resembles how a real venus flytrap captures its prey, luring it in with an aroma then snapping down. * Wyatt has now entered 150 different species of Pokémon in his Pokédex. * Shiinotic is the second of Wyatt's Pokémon to defeat a gym leader's Pokémon without having a draw with it. * Crasher Wake choosing his main Pokémon Floatzel first is based off Roark in the anime, who chose his main Cranidos first against Ash. * Crasher Wake has now used all three of his Pokémon first in a gym battle against different trainers, making him the first to do so. * Fantina has (once again) left the Hearthome Gym. This occurs after Vs. Mismagius. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles